


【維奧】平安夜大餐

by NINEBOOKS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Otabek Altin, M/M, 奧塔別克受 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINEBOOKS/pseuds/NINEBOOKS
Summary: 本來奧塔別克打算正正經經地慶祝他們開始交往的第一個聖誕節，沒想到維克托卻另有想法……





	【維奧】平安夜大餐

**Author's Note:**

> *肉渣，很短  
> *只是想寫維奧摸來摸去  
> *祝維克托1225生日快樂～

平安夜大餐  
cp：維奧

 

距離聖誕節還有幾個小時，通常外國人慶祝的都是平安夜，而維克托的生日又剛好是十二月二十五號，他們約了二十四號晚上慶生，一次過兩個特別的日子。

為了這天，奧塔別克特地訂了一桌佳餚，還準備了和聖誕節合稱的布景增加氛圍。

 

本來是想好好的慶祝對方生日，到底是從哪一步開始走偏的。

奧塔別克迎合維克托貼上的唇，讓他含著自己的上唇發出曖昧含糊的＂啾啾＂水聲，黏糊糊的吻讓他微張著嘴，涎液從嘴角滑落，等他意識到時，才帶著埋怨地回吮維克托的下唇，發出難耐的呻吟。

光親嘴還不夠，維克托的手托著他的屁股開始揉起來，皮褲的材質偏硬，磨蹭在軟肉上有些不舒服，奧塔別克扭了一下像在抗議，相貼的雙唇總算分開時，奧塔別克喘著氣說：「桌上的東西還沒吃完呢……」

「比起這些佳餚，我現在想品嘗更美味的東西。」

身為一個專業吃貨，奧塔別克倒是不解風情地皺起眉頭，「……不喜歡我準備的東西，直說無妨。」

壽星倒是被氣笑了，「我不是這個意思啦──」天，他的情人怎麼能這麼可愛！

維克托往對方皺起的眉宇輕吻，一邊把對方抱上餐桌邊角，碎吻一點一點的落下，奧塔別克先是有些遲疑，不過還是乖巧地將雙腿纏上他的腰，又因維克托的愛撫而顫抖身體，自然又生澀的表現讓維克托憐愛極了。

「作為交往後的初次慶生，我要來拆禮物了。」

 

END


End file.
